


A Different Future

by mickeylovesian



Series: Gallavich One Shots [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylovesian/pseuds/mickeylovesian





	A Different Future

If he was truly honest with himself he always knew it would end like this. He didn’t know how long it would have lasted or where it would have gone if shit hadn’t hit the fan but always in the back of his mind was the truth that there would never have been a happy ending. Maybe they could have had a few good years, but that was it. He would have left him for the military, college, some other guy willing and able to give him more. There were no true happy endings on the Southside; only resignation to the fact that life wouldn’t get any better and the knowledge that you might as well get used to it. 

He stared at himself in the mirror; the rented tux felt a little too tight around his chest even though it hung off him. He lit another cigarette, giving his hands something to do instead of punching his reflection. 

He hated himself. Not because he was getting married or because he was going to be a father. No—he always knew that’s what his future held, even if the situation was a bit different in reality. He didn’t even hate himself for falling in love with him, even though he had tried so hard to avoid it. He hated himself because despite knowing the truth, he had gone and done something so stupid as to have hope. He had had a glimpse of a different future; an alternate universe where maybe one day he would open his eyes every morning to a shock of red hair, long freckled arms wrapped around him. He hated himself because he had always known it would end like this, but if he was truly honest with himself, he knew he wished it didn’t have to.


End file.
